Incoherente Amor Adolescente
by Bennett J
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura recibe mensajes de un desconocido. Sai le ayuda a investigar su identidad. Ella lo golpea porque la desespera. Él lo considera su recompensa. Descubrir quién está tras los mensajes, no debería importar ¿verdad?. [UA, Vida Escolar, Sai/Saku, Ciclo de Retos, Sidestory: Incoherentes Crónicas]</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia nació de un reto. Se desarrolla en el mismo Universo Alterno de Incoherentes Crónicas, pero no es necesario leerla para entender esta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno: Cuando la chica conoce al idiota de su vida.<strong>

Sakura sabía que no era una chica que pudiera considerarse hermosa.

Era bonita, de cierta manera. El color de su cabello no ayudaba mucho, claro, pero sus ojos tenían un atractivo tono verde que era la envidia de muchas de sus amigas. También tenía sus puntos fuertes, era inteligente, educada y más o menos buena en gimnasia.

Por eso creyó durante varios años que podría llamar la atención del hijo menor de los Uchiha.

Pero eso no había sucedido y al final tuvo que conformarse con ser una de sus amigas. Aunque eso era muchísimo más de lo que otras tantas conseguían. Eso había sido gracias a Naruto, un chico de ciudad que un día había llegado para revolucionar su escuela y al pueblo en general. Se había hecho amigo de Sasuke casi obligadamente y la actitud desenfadada del chico terminó por conformar un sólido grupo con varios de los antiguos amigos que con el tiempo ella misma había perdido contacto.

Ino había sido su amiga durante sus años de primaria, pero en la secundaria su enemistad por gustarles a ambas el mismo muchacho terminó por separarlas. Ahora eran incondicionales de nuevo y eso la hacía feliz.

Había aprendido a tolerar la personalidad de Naruto, tan escandalosa y desastrosa en un principio y ahora era su entrañable mejor amigo. Lo adoraba. Sabía cuan leal podía ser y lo afortunada que era porque fueran tan cercanos.

A Sasuke había aprendido a apreciarlo y aunque en ocasiones, en la intimidad de su habitación se atrevía a preguntarse qué habría pasado si él le hubiese dado una oportunidad, aquella tarde en que lo encontró conversando tranquilamente con Naruto, creyéndose alejados de las miradas ajenas, supo que nunca podría competir con aquello que ellos habían logrado.

Sí, peleaban un montón.

También se golpeaban, demasiado para lo que la gente normal consideraría sano.

Se insultaban.

Sasuke aún provocaba que sus fanáticas persiguieran a Naruto por toda la escuela.

Naruto continuaba leyendo un montón de libros para encontrar diferentes formas de insultar a Sasuke.

Y la vida en general había adquirido un tinte de drama vespertino a punto de finalizar, tanto que la máxima preocupación de Sakura era decidirse por lo que habría que estudiar. Aunque para las elecciones finales aún faltaba casi un año.

Eso, hasta que lo conoció.

Casi podía recordar con detalle cada instante de aquel fatídico día en el que él apareció en su vida.

Su sonrisa casi tétrica debió haberle dado una pista.

La cara hastiada de Sasuke debió terminar de convencerla.

Sin embargo, venía hablando tan tranquilamente con Naruto que no pudo evitar sonreírle al extraño joven cuando le fue presentado.

Sai.

Dijo, cortando con la presentación de Naruto.

Algo sobre un nombre demasiado anticuado para los modernos tiempos que vivían fue la sencilla explicación que había dado cuando Sakura le miró parpadeando.

—Mucho gusto. —había mascullado ella luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, apresurándose a decir su nombre. —Soy Sakura Haruno.

—Tienes la frente muy grande. —había dicho Sai, sin dejar de sonreírle a Sakura. Ella sintió la furia bullir en su interior y antes de darse cuenta ya le había estampado el puño en la cara.

Sasuke había murmurado algo sobre merecérselo y Naruto seguía machacándolo contra el suelo por haber insultado a su amiga.

Sakura supuso entonces que a pesar de su apariencia netamente japonesa, Sai probablemente era extranjero, pues jamás había conocido a nadie que dijera insultos tan directos. Por fortuna, Sai sólo estuvo un par de días en el pueblo esa vez.

La segunda vez, Sai había mencionado algo sobre su cabello pareciéndose a las copas de los árboles y Naruto tuvo que llevarse casi arrastrando a Sai, mientras Sasuke tomaba la mano de su amiga y la apartaba del lugar. La impresión de aquella acción (cuando aún sentía un poquito de amor por el moreno) le hizo olvidar su enfado.

La siguiente, se enteró que Sai iba a mudarse al pequeño pueblo y él hiciera un comentario sobre que lo hacía porque en ese pueblo había muchas bestias salvajes interesantes. Que lo dijera mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y después le sonreía con descaro hicieron que lo moliera a palos.

Naruto tratando quizá de disculpar a su amigo, le había explicado que Sai tenía algún tipo de trastorno psicológico que le impedía actuar con normalidad. Sakura investigó sobre un montón de enfermedades mentales y después de observarlo varios días, decidió que no indagaría más, pues Sai parecía no poder ser clasificado en alguna de las muchas enfermedades psiquiátricas sobre las que leyó. Ni el asperger, la esquizofrenia, el autismo o la psicopatías podían definir el carácter de Sai, por lo que concluyó que al chico decididamente le gustaba ser un jodido cabrón.

Cosa en la que tanto Sasuke como Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo mientras lo discutían en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Aquel año Sasuke había sido elegido presidente. Ella era la vicepresidente y Naruto era el secretario. Aunque Sakura en un principio se mostró escéptica, Naruto demostró ser bastante organizado y a pesar de las bromas en doble sentido que el par de idiotas en ocasiones soltaban frente a ella, había aprendido a quererlos con su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando Sai había sido transferido a su instituto a mitad de su segundo año, Sakura fue la encargada de servir como su guía, como en su tiempo lo fuese Sasuke para Naruto, ahí fue cuando descubrió muchas cosas de las que no se había percatado sobre el extraño chico.

Sai era muy listo y buenísimo en los deportes, aunque no podía compararse con Sasuke, hubiese sido casi la segunda mejor opción para todas las chicas del instituto si no fuese porque siempre soltaba la primer barbaridad que le saltaba a la mente.

Naruto había explicado que eso se debía a que Sai se tomaba muy literalmente todo lo que leía y uno de sus libros que hablaba sobre la mejor forma de hacer amigos era ponerles apodos cariñosos. El libro probablemente no era japonés y Sai con toda seguridad era algún tipo de alienígena perdido porque más de la mitad de la población estudiantil había sido insultada hasta que Sakura le puso un alto. Se encargó de explicarle que las personas trataban con regularidad de resaltar los atributos positivos de las personas e incluso se encargó de darle algunos ejemplos.

Cuando llamó hermosa a Ino, Sakura volvió a machacar a Sai contra el piso.

No ayudo nada cuando en medio de la golpiza soltó:

—Eres muy fuerte, Sakura. Pareces hombre. —mientras sonreía y detenía el pie de la chica con ambas manos para evitar que volviera a pisarle el estómago. Ella, enrojecida por la indignación, terminó de estamparle la huella de su zapato en el vientre.

Muchos dirían que Sai pujó por el dolor. Pero Ino, quien estuvo presente en todo el proceso del machacamiento, se encargaría de asegurarle a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla que Sai había gemido con placer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: Cuando ella se convierte en la reina del sado y él en su tonto masoquista.**

Sakura comenzó a recibir mensajes a su teléfono móvil un par de semanas después de que se jurara enemiga acérrima de Naruto. Por eso ella sospechó de él, pues no podía ser mera coincidencia.

Primero fueron simples saludos, lo cual picó su curiosidad.

Cuándo preguntó de quién se trataba, sencillamente recibió un emoticón sonriente.

Los mensajes evolucionaron a pequeñas frases que después descubrió, se trataban de fragmentos sacados de diferentes libros que extrañamente la reconfortaban.

Fue decepcionante cuando Naruto finalmente le dio su dirección de correo electrónico y no era aquella de la que recibía mensajes.

Se asustó entonces.

_"__No eres Naruto."_

Fue el último mensaje que se decidió a mandarle.

_"__Nunca dije que lo fuera."_

Fue el mensaje que recibió casi de inmediato. Sakura parpadeó sintiendo su cara enrojecer. ¡Por supuesto que nunca había dicho que lo fuera, pero ella tenía pruebas!

Los mensajes habían comenzado a llegar unos días después del arribo de Naruto al pueblo, había visto en varias ocasiones como Naruto estaba leyendo los libros de donde salían las frases de ánimo que en ocasiones recibía y… ¡y tenía que ser él! Porque si no lo era, eso quería decir que: ¡había estado mandándose mensajes con un completo desconocido!

Ese día se sintió tan mal que no se quedó a las actividades de su club.

Al otro día Naruto le sonrió como siempre y le envió la fotografía de unos dulces nuevos que vio en la pastelería del pueblo. Sakura sonrió cuando miró la fotografía llegarle con un nuevo mensaje y parpadeó un par de veces al notar que eran muy similares a una que había recibido con anterioridad.

—Macarons. —musitó cuando Naruto hablaba atropelladamente sobre haberlos descubierto ayer en la pastelería y no recordar su nombre.

—¡Ah sí! Algo así dijo Sai. —Sakura le sonrió, prometiendo que irían juntos a comer algunos el viernes después de clases. A Sasuke no le gustaban, había dicho Naruto y le daba vergüenza ir solo.

Cuando Naruto la dejó sola, se apresuró a buscar entre los mensajes anteriores hasta que localizó la fotografía que buscaba, junto con un mensaje que decía "_con seguridad te gustarían_." a diferencia de la imagen de variados colores que le había mostrado Naruto, los de su fotografía eran todos casi del mismo tono rosado de su cabello y entonces comenzó a sentirse vigilada.

Lo cierto era que aunque en un principio había decidido dejar enviarle mensajes al desconocido, sus inofensivos mensajes en ocasiones la llenaban de cierta tranquilidad que le había llevado a sobrellevar el dolor de saber que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella. Y en retrospectiva, no haber insistido sobre su identidad había sido un error. Pero no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo ahora, puesto que no podía saber con seguridad que haría si sabía.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué miras? —Sakura enterró su teléfono en su pecho y Sai rió entre dientes. —¿En serio crees que puedes esconderlo en tu pecho plano? —Sai pudo notar como las mejillas de la chica adquirían un bonito tono rosado y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se detuvo.

—¡Ino tenía razón! ¡Eres un masoquista! —Sai parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió.

—No lo soy. —se defendió.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿No te haría eso a ti una reina del sado en todo caso? —Sakura iba a pegarle, pero eso era confirmar que tenía razón. Estrechó los ojos.

—No entiendo por qué te sigo hablando.

—Porque soy guapo. —sonrió. —Y muy listo, —continuó. —También soy divertido…

—Para ya, ni tú te lo crees. —lo empujó con la mano, aunque no con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo caer.

—También tengo un buen cuerpo gracias al ejercicio que hago. —continuó sin perder la sonrisa. Sakura se dio por vencida.

—Vale, eres todo un semental. —gruñó con sarcasmo. Sai asintió.

—¿Te gustan los caballos? —preguntó Sai de pronto. Sakura parpadeó confundida.

—Eres un degenerado. —alargó las palabras mientras lo miraba como si fuese el bicho más raro sobre el planeta, lo cual desde el punto de vista de casi toda la escuela, si era.

—Bueno, pero igual te gusto. —Sakura lo pateó. Sai se sobó la pantorrilla por un momento, luego la alcanzó. —¿Te conté que soy muy curioso?

—No me interesa.

—No me has dicho por qué sonreías. —Sakura arrugó su frente un poquito. —Cuando haces eso se nota más tu frentota. —Sakura apretó los dientes y luego sonrió, sintiendo la tirantez.

—Esa palabra no existe. —gruñó.

—Entonces cómo dices cuando algo es más grande de lo que se supone que debería de ser. —preguntó, acomodando la correa de su mochila.

—Estás yendo derechito hacía el camino del dolor.

—Creí que íbamos a la sala del consejo.

—Yo, —hizo énfasis, —voy a la sala del consejo. Tú vas a perderte por ahí.

—Déjame acompañarte. —pidió, aunque esta vez no sonreía.

—¿De verdad no vas a dejarme hasta que te diga, cierto? —Sai asintió. Sakura suspiró derrotada.

—¡Está bien! —decidió. —Pero tendrás que ayudarme luego. A lo que sea que te pida. —Sai aceptó. —Bien, acompáñame. La reunión no durará mucho. Sasuke tiene clases de repaso con el profesor Hatake, por eso de la olimpiada del conocimiento contra el pueblo vecino. La directora está como loca por eso y Naruto no se pone serio si Sasuke no está.

—Tú debiste ir a la olimpiada también. —apuntó el joven. Sakura restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—El consejo se quedaría solo, además, sólo tuve diferencia de un punto con Neji porque él llegó tarde por culpa del entrenador Gai. Seguramente habría obtenido el cien por ciento de aciertos. Así que está bien. No estoy tan obsesionada como la mayoría podría creer. En todo caso, ¿tú por qué no participaste? Tu calificación fue la cuarta mejor.

—Shikamaru se quedó dormido. Su prueba fue mejor incluso que la de Sasuke, aún si sólo contestó la mitad.

—Se dormirá en el concurso también. —se lamentó la joven.

—Tsunade dice que sería mejor que Shikamaru se duerma y lo despierten con un buen codazo a que yo le diga alguna barbaridad a los jueces. Aunque no entendí del todo lo que quiso insinuar, la verdad prefiero dedicarme a mis cosas.

Sakura sabía exactamente a qué tipo de barbaridades se refería Tsunade, y aunque concordaba con ella, palmeó la espalda de Sai con pena.

—Vaya, bueno. Espérame. No entrarás al salón del consejo o no podré ni siquiera hacer que nos pongamos de acuerdo con los preparativos para el festival escolar. Tardaré como treinta minutos. —Sakura empujó la puerta de aula en la que se reunían los miembros del consejo. —Luego me invitas un helado.

—Eres muy mandona. —aunque Sakura se giró para mirarlo de la forma más fea que pudo, Sai volvió a sonreírle y se despidió de ella moviendo su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres: Cuando él hace compromisos horribles y ella imagina crímenes.**

—Entonces, has estado recibiendo estos mensajes, de un completo desconocido, desde hace aproximadamente un año, ¿y hasta ahora te preguntas quién es? —Saura lo miró enojada.

—Creí que era Naruto, al principio. —masculló con voz apagada. Sintió su nariz arrugarse un poquito.

—Pero supiste que no era él luego de un par de meses. Debiste preguntar. —nunca había escuchado que Sai se molestase con alguien, pero aquel tono se escuchaba como si lo estuviera. Sakura lo miró.

—Lo siento. —borbotó, porque sentía que tenía que disculparse. Aunque no sabía por qué tenía que hacerlo con Sai.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

—Me anima muchas veces. No quisiera preguntarle de repente de quien se trata, quizá él también esté cómodo con nosotros siendo amigos por correspondencia nada más. Nunca lo había pensado ¿sabes? No creí que llegaría el momento en el que quisiera saber de quién se trata.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? —preguntó en verdad interesado. Sakura sacó su teléfono y buscó la fotografía de los macarons rosas.

—Pareciera que se trata de alguien que me conoce bien y no sólo por los mensajes que le respondo.

—¿Sólo porque las galletitas tienen el mismo color de tu pelo? —Sai se burló. —Es una estúpida casualidad. —Sakura se sintió tonta de pronto y desvió la mirada.

—Ha habido otras cosas. —se defendió. Aunque no podría decirlas en voz alta. Cuando se había atrevido a decirle a Sasuke que le gustaba, sólo ella, Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido conocimiento de ello. Sakura conocía la respuesta de su amigo incluso antes de pedirle que la acompañara a comprar libros en su día libre, pero eso no hizo menos doloroso el rechazo.

Esa noche recibió un mensaje un poquito más extraño que los anteriores.

"_Elizabeth Bennet tuvo errores de juicio, pero al final encontró lo que buscaba donde menos lo esperaba._"

Sakura no sabía quién era esa tal Elizabeth, pero cuando finalmente lo descubrió, supo que no debía rendirse al amor sólo por un rechazo. Además era algo que medio había asimilado, por lo que pudo superarlo casi de inmediato.

Terminó contándole también eso a Sai.

—Al menos ahora sé porque el nombre del contacto es Elizabeth. —las palabras de Sai salieron con burla.

—Orgullo y prejuicio es una gran novela. —defendió. Sai miró hacia la ventana del pequeño restaurante en el que comían helado.

—Es una novela para chicas. —respondió.

—Naruto la leyó. —Sakura sonrió. —Él fue quien me dijo quién era Elizabeth Bennett.

—Naruto no vale, es una mujer con pantalones. —Sakura enrojeció. —Y tiene el pene pequeño. —Sakura estampó la cara de Sai contra la mesa con rapidez, no le importó que pensaran que era una chica agresiva. Pero era preferible a que la vieran al lado de un degenerado que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir ese tipo de obscenidades.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó. Sai se incorporó y tocó su nariz. Le dolía un poco.

—Para ese entonces ya lo habías descartado como sospechoso ¿no? —Sakura asintió. —¿No le contaste nada sobre tu cita con Sasuke? —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca le cuento nada demasiado personal. —Sai entrecerró los ojos. Sakura le extendió el teléfono. —Mira el historial si quieres. —masculló enfurruñada.

—Te creo. —soltó Sai. Cerró los párpados y aspiró profundo. —Te ayudaré a descubrir de quien se trata.

—¿En serio? —saltó ella sorprendida.

—Sólo si estás segura de que quieres saber. —continuó, como si no la hubiera escuchado. —Debes estar preparada para aceptar que con toda seguridad se tratará de alguien que no te gustará para nada. —Sakura parpadeó.

—¡Somos amigos, por supuesto que me gustará! —defendió. Sai miró a un chico y una chica que estaban un par de mesas más allá de donde ellos estaban.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué se acercó a ti a través de tu correo electrónico? —Sakura no supo que contestar. —¿Lo ves? A lo mejor es un tipo horrible, o pervertido que no te gustará nada. O alguien como Lee, que te obligará a perseguir el espíritu de la juventud con ímpetu. —él estrechó la mirada, sin perderse cada una de las expresiones de ella. Luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Sakura giró para ver como el chico de la mesa que antes había mirado ahora le jalaba las mejillas a la chica y esta sólo lo empujaba sin verdadero éxito. —Eso no te gustaría ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró enojada.

—Aunque fuese Lee, no soy así de superficial. Somos amigos. Además no me es como si quisiese casarme con él. —Sai ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

—A lo mejor él si quiere casarse contigo. —Sakura enrojeció. —O ella quiere.

Sakura ya ni siquiera se dignó a ofenderse.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te conté esto a ti. —suspiró, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

—Porque te gusto. —le respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, como digas. —le restó importancia.

—Y… ¿cuál es el plan?

—¿Cuál plan?

—Para descubrir la identidad de tu acosador.

—¡No me acosa!

—¿Tu admirador? —probó. Ella arrugó su nariz. —No puedo decir que es tu amigo si ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Y yo no estoy tan loco como para llamarle Elizabeth.

—¡Como sea! Le preguntaré y ya.

—Creí que eso era exactamente lo que no querías hacer. —ella sacó un poquito la lengua sonriendo.

—Descartemos a los amigos cercanos.

—Ya lo hice, nadie del círculo. —Sai estrechó la mirada.

—Bien. ¿De quién sospechas?

—No tengo el número de Lee. Ni el de Terada del consejo. Podría empezar por ellos.

—Bien. Yo conseguiré los datos. —se levantó. Ella le siguió.

—¿Qué?

—Te ayudaré. —sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró con desconfianza.

—No tengo nada más que hacer. —su mirada recelosa no cambió. —Tómalo como compensación por ayudarme a adaptarme a la escuela. —eso pareció convencerla, aunque sólo un poquito.

—Está bien. Pero si te ríes de alguna manera por esto te aniquilaré, gusano.

Sai asintió sonriente.

El número de Lee había sido fácil de conseguir.

Sai se había parado frente a él, el viernes y había empezado a hablar con aquel tono monótono que poseía sobre la ardiente llama de la juventud que impulsaba a los jóvenes a dar lo mejor de sí. Sakura se palmeó la frente, pues era bien obvio que Sai simplemente estaba recitando algo que había escuchado de alguien más (ella suponía que de Naruto) y con toda seguridad Lee lo mandaría a volar en cualquier momento por estar burlándose de él.

Pero para sorpresa de casi nadie, Lee había saltado gritando que todos los demás deberían tener el mismo entusiasmo que Sai mostraba pues era verdaderamente evidente que un fuego poderoso latía ardiente en el espíritu de ese joven vigoroso.

Sai salió del salón de Lee, yendo a buscar a Sakura a la esquina en donde la joven se escondía esperándolo. Le pasó un papelito con los datos a la chica y le sonrió.

—Te dije que lo conseguiría. —Sakura bufó, mientras con dedos rápidos se apresuraba a ingresar los datos de Lee, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada cuando ni el número ni el correo concordaron.

—Sí, si… —masculló. —no es él. —suspiró y luego le mostró otro contacto en su teléfono. —Tampoco es Terada. —Sai arqueó una ceja y Sakura sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estamos comenzando los preparativos para el festival escolar, como miembro del consejo, tenemos que estar en mayor contacto así que hicimos un directorio y lo tomé de ahí.

—Eso es vil. —Sakura lo miró, Sai tenía su mueca burlona acostumbrada.

—Sí, gracias, soy una mujer con recursos.

—¿Tienes a alguien más en mente? —Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no. Quizá deba dejarlo de esa manera, no es como si pudiera conseguir los datos de toda la población estudiantil ¿verdad?

—Podríamos infiltrarnos en la base de datos. —Sakura le dio un empujón.

—Sí, claro. —ella llegó hasta las escaleras y se detuvo. —¿No estás bromeando, cierto?

—Yo nunca bromeo. —respondió Sai serio. —Es sólo cuestión de conocer a la persona indicada. Lo demás es sencillo. —Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego desechó la idea.

—No. —dijo claro y firme. Miró a Sai. —No lo intentes siquiera. —él le volvió a sonreír, ladeando un poquito la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

—Te veo el domingo, a las siete, en la tienda veinticuatro horas de la calle del cerezo. —Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

—¿El domingo?

—Iremos a correr con Lee.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y yo, por supuesto.

—¿Qué?

—En ocasiones como estas me pregunto si en verdad eres tan lista como dicen. —Sai arrugó un poquito las cejas como si de verdad estuviese confundido.

Sakura en ese momento estaba planteándose la idea de empujarlo por la escalera y hacerlo ver como un accidente.

—¿De qué otra manera crees que un tipo como Lee aceptaría darme su número de teléfono? —Sakura pensó que ella era una chica buena, nadie dudaría si dijera que Sai había tropezado y caído, el problema radicaba en que, si el inútil ese no moría, podría acusarla y ella no quería terminar en la cárcel. —No te preocupes, sé que te verás linda en pantaloncitos cortos incluso aunque tengas piernas como palillos.

Sakura gritó con frustración y salió corriendo de ahí antes de terminar con antecedentes penales en su joven existencia.

—¡Sabía que la idea te entusiasmaría! —fue lo último que escuchó gritar a Sai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro: Cuando ella comienza a descubrirlo.**

Sakura se levantó el lunes con un dolor infernal en todo el cuerpo. Cuando escuchó el rumor de que Lee solía correr más de diez kilómetros creyó que se trataba de una broma. Ninguna persona que corriera durante tanto tiempo podría estar así de lleno de energía, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras luego de que pasaron dos horas y ella seguía… moviéndose, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Lee y Sai.

Sai por su parte no parecía afectado y Sakura sintió deseos de empujarlo por una barranca. Sus ansias asesinas contra el joven parecían incrementar, pese a que en muchas ocasiones Sai reducía el ritmo de su trote permitiéndole a ella alcanzarla.

Para la hora en que debía de reunirse en la sala del consejo, Sakura ni siquiera podía cambiar un milímetro de posición sin que sintiera una punzada en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Sakura se encargará de coordinar las actividades de los clubs. —la chica asintió mientras comenzaba a hacer una lista de los diferentes clubs culturales y deportivos del instituto y pensaba en opciones para proponerles. Sasuke junto con Naruto se encargarían de organizar a las diferentes clases y grados. —Te ayudará Sai.

—Él se ofreció a hacerlo esta mañana, en la reunión que tuvimos antes de que iniciaran las clases del primer periodo. —se apresuró a informar la representante de los clubs culturales cuando miró la expresión extrañada de su vicepresidente.

—Fue muy amable de su parte, con todos nosotros con actividades ya asignadas, fue una verdadera suerte el que se ofreciera ayudarte… no porque pensemos que no serías capaz tú sola, eres muy competente y eso… —la voz de Terada, el representante de los clubs deportivos, fue disminuyendo conforme Sakura iba presionando con más fuerza su bolígrafo. Hasta ese momento, ninguna de las personas dentro del salón del consejo creía posible que alguien pudiese partir un bolígrafo en dos, sólo con usar la fuerza de la mano.

La reunión de esa mañana la habían convocado el domingo por la tarde. En esos momentos Sakura estaba prácticamente siendo arrastrada por Sai, diciéndole que no debía detenerse o le darían calambres. Al llegar a su casa, luego de una ducha de agua caliente y unos cuantos anti-inflamatorios prácticamente murió hasta la mañana siguiente, en que se despertó justo con el tiempo exacto para llegar a la segunda clase del primer periodo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sola en el salón del consejo y suspiró.

—Te estás tardando mucho. —dijo Sai, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.

—No recuerdo haber quedado contigo el día de hoy. —Sakura lo miró con odio, él le sonrió.

—Nuevas responsabilidades como miembro temporal del consejo ¿recuerdas? —Sakura quería patearlo o morderlo.

—Te odio. —Sakura gruñó mientras se recostaba en la mesa, sintiendo como un doloroso escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

—No es cierto. Sé que en el fondo de tu diabólico corazón me amas.

—¿Diabólico? —se escuchó amortiguado, por la posición de Sakura contra la mesa.

—Sí, me provocas. —se sentó frente a ella.

—A mí me provocas asesinarte. —giró un poco su cabeza y le miró. —Luego recuerdo que el asesinato es ilegal… y te odio más. —suspiró. —Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho ahora, me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que podían dolerte.

Sai rió con ganas y levantó la mano, como si estuviese a punto de colocarla sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella le miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Tampoco cuando Sai pareció arrepentirse y bajar la mano.

—Mira. —le mostró su teléfono móvil, justo donde se miraba el último mensaje que había recibido de su amigo secreto.

"_Te daré pistas si realmente quieres saber._"

Sai la miró interrogante.

—Le pregunté quién era. También le dije que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta. —Sai presionó algunas teclas y entrecerró los párpados.

—Será como una búsqueda con pistas. —ella suspiró. —Sabes, podríamos organizar algo parecido con los clubs y de paso buscar al tipo detrás de los mensajes ¿no?

Sai miraba fijamente el teléfono, después suspiró y se lo pasó a Sakura.

—¿Algún tipo de concurso relacionado a la actividad del club y si ganas, te darán una pista que te llevará al siguiente evento y así sucesivamente? —ella asintió.

—Podríamos dar cupones para los eventos de los grados como regalo. Sería cuestión de acordarlo con Sasuke. —sonaba bien, decidieron ambos. Aunque eso no era lo que en realidad les interesaba.

—¿Cuál es tu primer pista? —preguntó Sai, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y se cruzaba de brazos. El teléfono timbró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Sai se tensó al momento.

—17002B. —dijo ella.

—Esa es fácil. A las cinco en el salón de segundo grado, grupo B. —Sai se mostraba serio. Sakura se incorporó, aún le dolía todo e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó. Sai bufó y la miró condescendiente.

—Horario militar, y los letreros afuera de cada uno de los salones. Obvio. —Sai se levantó y Sakura se apresuró a juntar sus cosas, salió del salón y cerró con llave mientras Sai la esperaba recargado junto a las ventanas del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, había un mensaje escrito en la pizarra.

"_Estoy más cerca de lo que crees."_

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y se giró a mirar a Sai.

—¡Pásame tus datos de contacto! —espetó con rudeza. Sai endureció la mirada, pero sacó su propio teléfono y se vinculó al de Sakura, compartiendo datos. Cuando el proceso terminó, Sakura gruñó y guardó su teléfono en su mochila. Sai hizo lo mismo.

—¿Creíste que era yo? —se burló el moreno. Ella le mostró la lengua.

—Ínfima posibilidad. —respondió. Sai le sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco: Cuando desaparece algo que no debiste perder.**

Sai sabía que era una persona extraña.

Leía y observaba cada día, intentando comprender más el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Conocer a Naruto había sido una experiencia de lo más enriquecedora y lo atesoró como su mejor y único amigo hasta ese momento.

Por eso intentaba entenderlo en su extraña afición por las mujeres. Incluso lo apoyaba dándole consejos, a pesar de que él no entendía que era exactamente lo que le atraía de salir con ellas.

Incluso miró películas porno y eso, combinado con las muy expresivas pláticas de Naruto le dieron una idea (equivocada) de lo que el chico miraba en las mujeres.

Así que quiso intentarlo, aunque no con tan buenos resultados como su rubio amigo. El problema, decidió, no era su apariencia, sino lo que les decía, por eso se volvió un poco retraído y se dedicó a investigar un poco más. Y fingió. Fingió un poquito de encanto, ensayó a decir las palabras que sabía que la gente quería escuchar y entonces se topó con un séquito de seguidoras que ansiaban salir con él.

Pero eso en realidad no le gustó y terminó dejando de pretender.

A él no le interesaba tanto salir con chicas así como a Naruto, por lo que se dedicó a molestarlo, aunque sin verdadera intención de hacerle daño.

Entonces él se mudó y Sai volvió a sentirse solo.

Pero Naruto era un amigo de verdad y Sai tuvo la certeza de que había hecho bien en considerarlo su mejor amigo. Naruto continuó llamándole, enviándole mensajes y su amistad siguió.

Sus padres trabajaban como arqueólogos en diferentes excavaciones alrededor del mundo. Sai estaba al cuidado de uno de sus tíos que no le agradaba demasiado, pero al final era la persona en la que sus queridos (y desconsiderados) padres confiaban. Así que mientras Naruto comenzaba a tener esas extrañas ideas homosexuales en su cabecita, Sai decidió que quería ver a su amigo, así que lo visitó.

Ahí conoció al estreñido de Sasuke y aunque él era un hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien asexual, decidió que Sasuke parecía una de esas chicas a las que tanto perseguía Naruto y por eso entendía que se hubiese fijado en él.

Que lo dijera tan abiertamente de cara a ambos involucrados le conllevó un ojo morado y un dolor en el estómago que le duró tres días.

La siguiente vez que lo visitó la conoció a ella.

Con su cabello como algodón de azúcar y sus hermosos ojos aceitunados que le miraban como si quisieran ver más allá de su sonrisa fingida.

Y pudo ver el asombroso cambio de su expresión encantadora, pasando por un indignado rojo de vergüenza hasta el profundo carmesí de la ira. Y sonrió, porque sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado, haciéndole entender por fin que era lo que las personas encontraban tan atractivo de aquellos de quienes se decían enamorados.

Y en efecto. El puño de ella se había estrellado con espantosa fuerza en su mejilla.

Ese día por primera vez Sai entendió eso de la sangre yéndose a la otra cabeza.

Sai sabía que era raro. Pero le gustaba ser raro y bastante había tenido fingiendo ser alguien que no era meses atrás. Así que a pesar de que cada que lo veía, Sakura gritaba como histérica y lo golpeaba, decidió que si ella decidía gustar de él, debería ser por lo que él era, con rarezas incluidas.

Después de todo a él le gustaba Sakura siendo una loca histérica y golpeadora.

Y él estaba seguro que no había sido algo que provocara su comportamiento, pues la había observado un montón y ella tenía quizá un fetiche con ella golpeando gente.

Entonces recordó que Naruto le había contado de sus problemas con ella y de cómo en un principio había pensado en enamorarla para darle una lección. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Naruto, luego de meditar sobre el asunto como un minuto, se enteró que Naruto había empezado a enviarle mensajes a su teléfono móvil, con la intención de descubrirse después de haberla enamorado, procediendo a rechazarla en público.

Pero muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora Naruto y ella eran amigos y él se arrepentía un poco de lo que había decidido hacer, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que Sasuke la había rechazado. Naruto decidió que le contaría a Sakura sobre los mensajes y le daría apoyo, pero Sai, lo convenció de no hacerlo.

Sai sabía que ella se sentiría humillada y probablemente perdería la amistad que tenía con Naruto, por lo que se ofreció a continuar la amistad por mensaje que Naruto había sostenido con Sakura.

Al principio fue sencillo. Naruto era muy simple y falto de imaginación, por lo que al ir trascurriendo los días, se aventuró a ir mejorando aquellos mensajes que su amigo rubio enviaba, a veces incluyendo fotos de cosas lindas que veía y que creía que a Sakura le gustarían.

Luego él decidió mudarse al pequeño pueblito de Naruto. Básicamente porque a pesar de que era un pueblo pequeño, el nivel de las escuelas era reconocido de forma nacional, por lo que sería sencillo conseguir una recomendación para la universidad, con el plus de que estaría cerca de Naruto y Sakura.

Fue sencillo convencer a sus padres. Su tío no tanto, pues dependía demasiado del dinero que los padres de Sai le enviaban como manutención. Así que pidió al papá de Naruto si podía fungir como su tutor.

El señor Namikaze era una persona muy agradable y aceptó. Sai viviría con el viejo y pervertido abuelo de Naruto y finalmente estaría lejos de su horrible tío.

Las cosas, podría decirse, marchaban de maravilla.

Sin embargo, una simple decisión mal tomada lo llevó a replantearse sus acciones. Se arrepintió de haberle mostrado a Sasuke y Naruto la pastelería en donde vendían galletitas francesas, pues Naruto, al ser un adorador de azúcar de closet, se había acercado a Sakura, tratando de usarla de tapadera en sus incursiones en una tienda de chicas. Ese había sido el detonante para que la curiosidad sobre el misterioso amigo de mensajes se encendiera de nuevo.

Había decidido despistar a la joven, tratando de decidir de qué manera le confesaría que él era la persona con la que había estado compartiendo mensajes de texto, pero ahora se llevaba mejor con ella y estaba un poco confundido. Al final, cuando se había decidido, luego de que Sakura le echara en cara lo malísimo que era como espía/detective/loquefuera, el teléfono desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis: Cuando el final feliz de ellos llega de la mano de alguien inesperado.**

El día del festival por fin llegó.

Las pistas que habían estado siguiendo aquel par de semanas los habían llevado incluso a la pastelería en donde el postre ahora eran unos pequeños panquecitos rellenos, con figuritas de mazapán con los personajes de anime de moda.

Incluso llegaron hasta la tiende veinticuatro horas en la que habían tomado bebidas deportivas luego de su carrera con Lee.

Sakura empezó a sospechar poderosamente de Sai, pese a que los datos de los teléfonos no concordaban, pero los mensajes casi siempre le llegaban cuando estaban juntos por lo que esa idea en realidad no prosperó.

Sai por su parte había encarado a Naruto, quien luego de liarse a golpes con él contestó que no sabía sobre qué le estaba hablando y al final prometió también ayudarle a investigar.

Los mensajes dejaron de llegar luego de que el último los llevara hasta el café temático de la clase A, en donde les sirvieron café latte y galletitas con forma de corazón, decoradas con algún tipo de azúcar granulosa de color rojo.

Sakura se sintió encantada y Sai entendió que lo que ellos estaban teniendo desde hacía varios días, eran algo así como citas.

De no ser por la horrible cara de estreñido de Sasuke, vestido como mayordomo infernal, cuando les entregó una nota, y les mostró otra, junto con unos billetes, en la que se daban instrucciones de que eso debían servirles cuando llegaran al café, se hubieran olvidado que estaban ahí siguiendo una pista.

Al cierre del festival, Sakura y Sai miraban la fogata que se había hecho en el patio principal y a los alumnos del club de danza interpretando un baile regional en el techo de uno de los edificios.

El lugar permanecía abierto a la hora del almuerzo (pues había un jardín con bancas), pero a esas hora debía estar cerrado para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes. Sin embargo Sakura era vicepresidente y Sai muy mañoso en habilidades, así que de todos modos no fue difícil que entraran una vez que descifraron la última pista.

Y a pesar de que habían ido buscando al amigo de mensajes de Sakura, encontraron una hoja debajo de un teléfono muy genérico.

Sai reconoció el aparato, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo Sakura ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Cuando lo abrió, había un mensaje sin enviar.

La hoja, que estaba doblada en dos, decía el nombre de Sai, por lo que él la tomo y la abrió.

—Tiene un mensaje sin enviar. —dijo Sakura. —"Disfruta de lo que vendrá." —Sakura suspiró, confundida. —¿Qué pone tu nota?

Sai apretó la hoja y la arrugó, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Que te diga la verdad. —respondió con la voz un poco ronca. Le costaba tragar saliva. Sakura se giró y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—Sobre tu amigo de mensajes. —ella se rió.

—¿Eres tú? —dijo burlona, pues estaba segura que no había sido él. Todas las pistas habían sido recibidas cuando estaba junto a Sai, así que era imposible que él las hubiese enviado. Pero Sai no sonrió como siempre, simplemente miró hacia un lado.

—Algo así. —Sakura no dijo nada, mientras él explicaba que efectivamente, su primera corazonada sobre Naruto siendo el emisor de aquellos mensajes era correcta. Omitió algunos detalles, pero confesó que fue él quien retomara la correspondencia aquel día en que se confesara a Sasuke.

Sakura se sintió indignada, pero mordió sus labios aguardando el resto de la historia. Se sintió un poquito engañada cuando comenzó a hilar toda la historia a partir de lo que Sai confesaba, y sintió verdaderos deseos de arrojarlo por la cornisa del edificio, pese a la malla de protección.

—Espera un momento. Los últimos mensajes… no pudiste ser tú ¿quién lo envío? —sentía el enojo extenderse por todo su cuerpo, alguien más había estado jugando con ella.

—Perdí el teléfono hace dos semanas. No sé quién está detrás de esto. —aunque sospechaba muchísimo de Naruto. —Sin embargo sabía mucho de lo que hicimos estos días. Y sabe lo que siento por ti.

Sakura sintió su enfado esfumarse al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Lo que sientes por mí? —preguntó, titubeando.

Sai asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Tú también lo sabes. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. —ella lo miró sorprendida y abrió la boca. La cerró y entonces lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Creí que estabas bromeando! ¡Además te la pasas insultándome! —Sai parpadeó consternado.

—Nunca te he insultado. —masculló, sus manos aún sobre el chichón que le había crecido en la cabeza.

Entonces Sakura meditó. Y no. De ninguna manera las palabras de Sai podrían considerarse halagos.

—No le dices a la chica que te gusta que es tan fuerte como un hombre. —respondió arisca.

—La fuerza es un atributo admirable.

—Tampoco que tiene una frente enorme.

—Las frentes enormes se atribuyen a personas inteligentes.

—No soy sádica.

—A los masoquistas nos gustan.

Sakura boqueó como si fuese un pez y Sai le sonrió.

—Dijiste que mi pelo era como la copa de los árboles. —reclamó.

—Porque me gusta tu pelo.

Ella enrojeció. Sai no supo si iba a volver a pegarle.

—Es del color de los cerezos en flor.

Se apresuró a añadir.

Ella comprendió entonces.

Sai era muy raro, pero en retrospectiva, había disfrutado muchísimo pasar tiempo con él, así que cuando él se acercó y la abrazó, ella se permitió cobijarse en sus brazos, abrazándolo de vuelta.

—La nota era muy acertada. —Sai había apoyado su mentón sobre la cabeza de Sakura y ahora sonreía.

—¿eh? —brotó de sus labios sin querer.

—Ponía que te abrazara después. —Sakura le pegó otra vez. —Que lo agradecerías y yo lo disfrutaría.

—Te odio. —dijo, sin mucha convicción.

—Yo sé que tu odio es en realidad amor. —Sakura sonrió con maldad.

—Sí, sí, ya te demostraré todo mi amor.

Un par de minutos después, Sakura bajaba las escaleras, arrastrando a un inconsciente Sai.

* * *

><p>El salón estaba un poco oscuro, pero Naruto podía vislumbrar la silueta dibujándose por la luz que entraba por las ventanas.<p>

Se acercó hasta tocar el hombro de aquella figura.

—Nunca lo habría esperado de ti. —la sonrisa del rubio dejó ver sus blancos dientes.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —el otro negó, mientras bajaba los binoculares y daba la vuelta, escondiendo el aparato detrás de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que era innecesario, el rubio lo había visto.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes. Al final resultaste un estúpido sentimental de lo más cursi, Sasuke. —el moreno arrugó su nariz. Naruto rió.


End file.
